Dark Hearts
by Young at Heart21
Summary: What if not 12 but 13 escaped that night? And as that lost little sister rolls into town, the lives of Max and everyone else turn upside down! a Dark Angel/ Power Rangers crossover. Max/Logan and Kim/Tommy
1. Chapter 1

On a dark but clear night, one lone figure is sitting on top of the once much visited space needle. Now in this broken age it is just another reminder of all that was lost. Here she sits high above it all looking out over the broken city.

_As I look out and wonder what happened to all my siblings, where they are? What their lives are like? The one that always haunts me most is Kim, the smallest of us all. _

_Even though she was as strong as any of us, if not more so at times, she always seemed the most fragile. And yet she was the heart of our little unit. For even Manticore could not stomp out the compassion for her fellow solider, and she suffered for it. They tried harder with her than any of the others. _

_Would she be able to survive in the outside world? Or would it shatter her in a way Manticore wasn't able to?_

This is Collaborative between YoungAtHeart21 and mae-E

Disclaimer: We do not own Dark Angel or Power Rangers if we did lots of things would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

It is the start of a new day as Original Cindy and her friend and roommate Max ride their bikes to work. As they come to the intersection the both turn right and head toward Jam Pony. Little do they know that this day is not to be another ordinary day, but one that would change their lives forever. A few minutes later the cause of the coming change rides thru the intersection on a purple motorcycle.

"Hey Max, does today feel weird to you?" Original Cindy queries as they prepare for another long shift under the tyranny of Normal.

"What do you mean? Today doesn't feel any different than yesterday or any other day." Max responds thorough confusion. She never experiences anything like déjà vu.

"I don't know how to explain it to you, boo, I just feel like that our lives will change." Seeing the panic in Max's eye continues, "You of all people should know that not all change is bad."

"I know that. I guess I just got used to running."

"Bip, Bip, Bip people! These packages aren't going to deliver themselves." Normal calls.

"Move it or lose it slackers!" Normal yells again as the group suppresses a groan. While Original Cindy sends him an unseen obscene gesture.

"Stuff it Normal!" could be heard from Sketchy.

While heading out for the first deliveries of the day Original Cindy's chain on her bike slips off and requires a quick fifteen-minute fix. "Max, go on ahead I'll catch up with you boo."

About five minutes after Max pulls out of the lobby a deep purple sports motorcycle pulls in and makes a hard stop. Which creates a loud squealing noise that fills the whole of the lobby. It also left a small skid mark on the floor.

The sound made Original Cindy look up and see the young girl that had just pulled in. Her attention was quickly pulled to the young girls shoes. Noticing the grungy state of the worn and tattered shoe of her left foot fraying in odd spots and starting to separate from the sole in the front. Then as she swung over her leg to dismount the bike, and set up the kickstand, did she see the other shoe was so worn down that she had duct tape wrapped around the toe of the shoe to keep it together, to get any use out of it. She used hot pink duct tape Original Cindy noticed.

This new mysterious girl took in her surroundings she is not paying attention to a showboating Sketchy. He is trying to balance on one leg while juggling the packages he had to deliver that morning. She crashes into him toppling the poor boy over in a heap on the floor while she barely loses her footing. While Sketchy is piled on the floor the packages rain down upon him. "Fool when you gonna learn, that this showboating ain't getting you nothing but beat down?" Shouted Original Cindy to sketchy as he was trying to pick himself and the packages up off the floor.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry are you okay?"

"What the hell can't…" he trails off when he sees a lovely sight fill his vision. "You could soften the blow by giving me your number."

She snickers and says, "No, I don't think so I am not interested, you aren't my type and besides you couldn't handle me. Although it seems your type is just having a skirt and a pulse."

"I like her she's got flavor and is smart too!" Original Cindy calls. She turns to Sketchy and says, "Slow your roll fool she just got in the door."

And as Original Cindy goes to introduce herself, the girl is crouched down helping to pick up the mess, Original Cindy gets a clear view of the barcode on the back of her neck for a few seconds and thinks 'oh, this should be interesting' and so Original Cindy asks, "What's your name sugar?"

And Kim looks up as she grabs the last package and hands it to Sketchy, then stands up and says, "Hi, my name is Kim" and extends her hand to shake.

"Original Cindy here, how can I help you home girl?"

"Do you know where I can get a job?"

" You see the tightly wound, sweater vest wearing, anal retentive, 40 year old man who looks like he still lives with his mother, with the glasses, clip board, and head set? That's the man you need to talk to. But don't worry, Original Cindy has your back."

Mustering up her courage Kim walks up to Normal and speaks politely, "Excuse me sir but I really would like a job here I am new to town and guarantee I am a hard worker and am willing to work for what ever you offer."

"Hmm, I don't know I cannot afford another slacker here"

"Yo! Normal weren't you just complaining about being short handed. Remember those two fools you just fired last week? Give her a chance." Original Cindy says.

"Fine you got the job," he says with a frustrated grunt.

"Thank you so much you won't regret it I promise. I am appreciative of this opportunity."

"You slackers could learn something from this fine young lady she polite and knows how to respect her elders. Oh Original Cindy, since you stood up for her you have to train her. Don't forget this is a trial basis and if you keep up this polite attitude than you can consider yourself fully hired." Kim nodded in agreement.

"Come on Kim, I will show you where the company bikes are and where to store your bike."

"Okay, thanks let's go."

After about 15 minutes of getting set up and putting her bike away Kim and Original Cindy left. Ten minutes later Max pedals on in to pick up more deliveries. She heard talk about a new employee. "Did you see how fine she is? I would love to tap that…" after that Max rolls her eyes and tunes out the rest. Grabs her packages and goes out the door.

After a full day of near misses the girls are ready to wind down after a tiring day.

While Kim was finishing her final run of the day, and first on her own, Original Cindy decided to take the opportunity to invite Max to Crash and introduce Max to Kim. "Hey Max, you want to go to Crash and unwind? A bunch of us are going over after work including the new girl," she tries to coax Max.

"I'm not sure…" Max replies apprehensively.

"Come on there is a surprise there you'll love I promise. I know you don't like surprises and with your background I don't blame you but this one is really good. Has Original Cindy every steered you wrong?"

"No I guess you haven't." Max relents leaving on her bike for the day.

"Okay Boo I'll see you there." Original Cindy calls after Max.

After about 20 minutes Kim comes in. "Sorry, I got lost. So what's going on?"

"Not a problem, Boo. Wanna hang out with us at the local bar crash tonight? I want you to meet my home girl."

"Cool! Let's go I just want to unwind."

Max arrived early at Crash and she ordered a beer and sat down waiting after heading to the apartment to get her motorcycle. As the night's patrons began pouring in she sees Original Cindy waltz in with a person bouncing behind her. "Hey boo, I would like you to meet Jam Pony's newest employee."

Original Cindy steps aside, revealing Kim. Max looks at her perplexed, feeling a sense of déjà vu. Kim's hand flies to her mouth, as she is suddenly overcome. Her eyes start to water as she takes a deep breath and says, "Max?"

Max is suddenly startled to hear this girl call her by name. And asks, "Do I know you?"

To which the Kim responds, "I should hope so!" and turns around and pulls her hair to the side exposing her bar code.

Upon seeing the bar code Max recognizes it instantly. "Kim!" the name slips from her lips almost as an unbidden whisper. As the girl she knew flashed into her mind. "Yes its me Max," says Kim as she turns back around.

Surprise and joy flooded thru Max so strongly it almost knocked her off her feet. She reached out and embraced the girl in front of her. Kim hugged her back enthusiastically.

"I thought you died," says Max voice quivering.

"Yeah, that is a bit of a long story, I'll tell you later."

Max was almost reluctant to let her sister go afraid that she will disappear as soon as she did so.

"Don't worry sis I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. It's ok to let go. Original Cindy already told me I could stay with you two. So you're going to see so much of me, you'll going to get sick of me," Kim responds.

"That's not going to happen," Max replies as she lets go of Kim.

Overjoyed that the little sister she thought she lost was now alive and right in front of her.

"Original Cindy has actually been a great help to me, she talked Normal into hiring me, she showed me around the city today, and brought me to you. So I'll always be grateful to her for everything."

Then Kim looks puzzled and turns to Original Cindy and asks, "Why? Why did you help me? You didn't even know me."

Original Cindy says, "When you were helping Sketchy clean up his mess this morning, I saw your bar code and knew you had to be one of Max's siblings, and I knew I had to look out for you. So that you two could meet up."

"All I need is a bike since Normal told me the one I am using is just a loaner."

"Yeah boss man wont let her roll on the company wheels for long," says Original Cindy.

"But where am I going to get the money?" Asks Kim.

"Don't you even worry about it, we can get the money right now!" Max already getting ready to play a game of pool and win some cash.

"Hey you think Roller Boy can help you with that? Or, at least finding a bike for her to use," queries Original Cindy. Max nods in agreement, if any of her contacts it would be Logan, and he wouldn't gauge her on the price.

Max walks off towards the pool table intent on winning her baby sister the bike she needs. If they have any extra cash she plans to give it to Kim so she can get more clothes and other necessities.

This story is written by me and mae-E we do not own Dark Angel or Power Rangers this is just a story for fun we will not make any profit on it.


End file.
